Statues of Stone World
by Kamon772
Summary: Everyone has their own story to tell no matter how small. These are various stories about statues that appear in the background of Dr. Stone. Starting with what they could have been doing when they first turned to stone and how they ended up where they were as they appear in the series
1. Chapter 1

These stories are basically things I came up with about three years ago when Dr. Stone first came out. I just wrote them at the time and later decided to use some in an original story idea. The idea I had at the time was to give the statues that appeared stories of their own as everyone has their own story to tell and thought it would be interesting to make one for them myself

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rick was just out for a walk as he did not have to work that day. Also, he did not want to spend all day indoors as he wanted to get out. For some reason he just wanted some fresh air as being inside was starting to feel like he was crap and enclosed. Taking his mp3 player which he had just adjusted the previous day after work with some new songs he added and organized into a new playlist. Rick left that everything was done as he locked up and left.

He was really getting into the music as he walked as he had just come to the part of the list where things were just clicking and he was really rocking out to this music. Thus that was pushing him to go further and further then he had originally planned to do so. After a while, Rick came to a spot where he would just relax for a moment as he music flow from his mp3 player into his headphone were keeping up his energy though he just wanted to stop to fully listen to this one song. Leaning against the wall and going to adjust the volume was what he was going to do when then all of sudden everything just went black. Though at first, that was not that much of a problem as Rick had his eyes closed thus he expected things to be black. However, the darkness that this type of black show was not one that matched what anyone would consider being normal.

Starting to feel a little scared at what was happening Rick attempted to open his eyes only to find that no matter how hard he tried that it did not work at all. Then realizing that either he could not open his eyes or that his eyes were open it just there was nothing to see but the pure darkness and nothing else. Next, he tried moving only to discover that it was not happening either as he could not budge an inch.

Of course, Rick started to panic and could understand just what was going on with him that while he was aware in this darkness he was unable to move at all. That was not normal at all thus he wonders if just something happened as there were others around so maybe they could eventually notice there was something wrong with him. Sure he was standing out that much but eventually, someone should notice how he is not moving from this spot.

To pass the time, Rick thought about the music he had brought with him and replayed the over in his head. Then after that got old he moved on to other songs that he had heard a lot recently, then those that he could recall easily, then those that he knew but had thought about in a while, then eventually he just went about thinking about any song that came to mind.

Then came a time when he just ran out of music to think about and in the process had lost track of time as this darkness he was in left so that he could not accurately gauge the passage of time but knew that a lot of time must have passed and Rick was still heard with no one seemingly trying to help him at all.

He then began to sleep a little sleepy as his thoughts were becoming sluggish and Rick found himself unable to focus as the thing just all started blurring together. The darkness that had become all that he could see was starting to get to him more and more. Eventually, he just let it claim him as he was drained and whatever happened to him apparently did not leave him in that much danger as he was alive after all. So maybe if he slept then when he awakens next that would be when this experience would be over and everything would be back to normal again.

Little did Rick know that once he fell 'asleep' that it was all over for him as his consciousness faded away into the void. In an ironic sense the same time this had happened the mp3 player that was still playing all this time had finally died. The last dregs of power that it had from playing music while in sleep mode all this time was over. Both owner and device were now fully drained and dead with seemingly no chance of ever coming back to life again. Just left where they were until someone discover them again.

Given the state of the world that of course never happened as anyone could come to the aid of someone if everyone had been turned to stone at the same time. Rick was just one of the billions of statues in this world that would go unattended for years to come. Time passed as the elements ate away at the Rick statue's clothing. Wearing it away until there was hardly anything left of it at all. The tatter remains would be all that would show there was anything left that it was once something else. That once it was a lively and active person as moss began growing on the statue covering its head and the headphone were becoming wore and ragged. While the mp3 player in its hands had also changed over time as the constant exposure to the weather left it hardly recognizable anymore as plants started growing from screen sprouting outward. Shoes that were already worn to start with because they were Rick's normal shoes for walking. They had split fate as one was fully rotted away it seems as there was even seem to be weeds ground at the toes of the statue. While the other was fairing better as it seems to retain its form to a degree. Though it was clearly showing signs of wear and tear from exposure to the elements constantly

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia was just out with her friend as the two of them were just hanging out. They had happened to run into each other today, with nothing else to do just wondering the city at their leisure. Things were fine as everything was normal. Then it happened as there was blinding light in the sky that was so bright it seems to block out the sun for a moment it was that bright.

Mia then noticed that the people in front of her were changing and fast. What they were changing into were statues. Literal statues of solid stone it seem and that they were almost unaware that it was happening to them as they were frozen in their last moment as a human being before it was all over for them.

Wanting to run but feeling that her body was already becoming stiff from her exposure to that light just now. Mia stood there outstretching her left arm as she had her right one out to the side. She saw her fingers petrifying before her very eyes as crawling down her arm, now fully locked into that outstretched pose with her fingers spread apart. Each one spread in a fashion that left them a good distance from the other. The process continued as Mia wanted to scream out for help as maybe there was someone that would be unaffected by this light within earshot of her. Thus they could hear her voice and then when they come across her hopefully notice that she was not just a normal statue. If that was not possible then maybe they could draw the conclusion that she was aware of her fate unlike others around to get her some help.

Though that was the plan there was no sound coming from her mouth as her body was already too far gone at this point she had no voice box to project a voice from nor anything else to do make some sound from. Mouth petrifying over as the process marched relentlessly onwards up her face. The pleading look in her eyes was immortalized as that only left her hair as the only organic thing to Mia. Of course, that did not last long as her long lock that she took some much pride and joy in was retained into just a single mass. One where some it rest beside her left arm. Luckily as if it was on her arm then it could break it off with the weight it now possessed. The right arm was just as lucky as it was spared from having anything resting on it as well.

Though what to Mia felt like minutes of the petrifying process was actually over before you would even know it. The fact that Mia saw the light and what it did was why things felt so much longer to her. She was aware of the process thus even though it was fast acting because her brain managed to register it in time she lucky or unlucky to know what happened to her.

The friend she was hanging out with was in a similar state to herself as they were frozen in the process of starting to run. A mid state that they could now never move from on their own it would seem. Their mouth open wide seemingly in a shout or something

Behind the stone eyes pleading for help, Mia was still aware within the stone statue her body had become. The fact that she was not straight up dead after all she was now an inanimate object so how was she even alive at this point. Nothing about this made any sense as she was still able to think despite no longer have a brain as she was sure that she inside was nothing more than a solid mass of rock now.

She had heard various stories about what it was like to turned stone or something else like that. Able how despite being no longer a living being you would still have all the sense that you did before. Though that clearly was not the case as Mia other than being able to think like this could tell anything else that was going on around her. Her surroundings were for all intend and purpose gone as she knew that she was surrounded by people just like her and that her friend was behind her going through everything she was. However, the only thing that beyond her now was an empty void of darkness. There was nothing before her as she was not even sure what she 'saw' was darkness. That merely what her mind was telling her because that was the only thing this remind her off. Mia had no eyes to 'see' with so how could she possible know this was the same darkness that she would see before from just closing her eyes or go into space with no light.

Time pass as Mia had a feeling that she could not be given to the sleepy feeling she felt from time to time. Sure there was a moment where her awareness would fade as she would not be asleep but then would be fully awake either. This was the state of low awareness where Mia can not fully recall what she thought about during this time. It would be almost a blank spot in her memories as she knows they are there but can not seem to know what they are exactly.

Mia wonder at times what was going on with those around her and if she was alone. She could not help but feel isolated more so then she ever had in her entire life. After all, she was trapped within her stony body with the only thing she knew for sure was that she could think but that was it. Was her friend going through this or had they given in to the darkness that came when you started to let the sleepy feeling claim you.

Mia though she did not seem to get tired like she used too. Had more and more of those moment where she would have blank spots in her memories. She was not aware if this was a different form of the darkness that came from getting sleepy. Though more and more of her time was being spent in this state as she would shock fully awake for a while they seem to drift off back into another period of not being aware of herself again. The only thing Mia knew for sure was that while she could not stop it from happening when she was fully aware she just had to stay active until things blackout for her again.

While this was going on within Mia's head outside time continue to march on as well as amongst those around her she was only one that was still 'alive' in the sense that she had not lost her consciousness. Her friend was long go as he did not last in the first place. Once the darkness came from him he was out and that was the end of him. Now there was just his statue that was one proof of his existence now. Same with the rest around them.

Time marched on birds that unaffected used her and countless other former humans now just statue of stone. As their personal toilets to which Mia was seemingly the favorite amongst the birds of the area. She would literally be covered in bird dropping sometimes. The only way they would get off her is when the rain came and washed away all them off her. Her pride and joy that is her long hair were no longer there as time passes it just broke off falling to the ground at her feet. Though Mia was amongst the lucky ones as some lost more the just there hair over the years.

After the loss of her long hair, Mia only had hair that did not even reach to her shoulders as that much of it had broken off. Though it in the way it broke off left it like she had always had a short hairstyle instead of this being the ravages of time. Clothing was the next thing to go as after all it was made to withstand exposure to the elements constantly after all.

Lean bare legs that lead to with one bend as she was managed to retain her balance after all these years as a result of when how her body was positioned when she turned to stone. The skirt she was wearing was still present to a degree though it was really the only thing she had left of her outfit. The rest was washed away by the rain after rotted or was ripped off her by various animals that either clawed at it and such. As for her shoes, they were eaten away because she was not a favorite spot for birds but also other animals that like to do their business around her.

Mia was always one that loved animals however she would not like that they loved her in this way though. Although animals were the only thing that used her regularly. Over her right breast, there was moss growing along with the ones growing on her shoulders as well. On top of her head was even more as that was seemingly starting to grow some plants as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rachel was just out and about mind her own business when she noticed Mia and her friend for a moment. She was curious about what they were doing as they seem to be panicking for almost no reason at all. It was strange how the two of them were reacting to something seemingly only they could see so animatedly. Though Rachel's shock expression of the Mia and her friend would be the last expression she would ever make as that was frozen on her face. Stuck in the process of walking forward but turning around the upper body around slightly with her head turned to look at Mia.

Rachel would no longer move from that spot as while her eye was forever open now in the statue that she had become it was during that one critical moment that she mentally blink. Her attention lapsed for that single instance thus the darkness she found herself in was of an unknown reason. It was as if everything was perfectly fine one moment and then the next she was found herself trapped within this darkness that surrounded her completely unable to discover a way out of it. Not only that there was no way for her to call for help either as her voice would work. She seemingly could not budge her body from the spot they were standing in.

The woman would yell and yell then yell some more trying to get someone to someone to notice her. Fruitless effort where she was hoping that by continually try to speak that somehow she would do so. Mind or matter, after all, was the idea behind this. Though that would have been something she could have tired if the matter she was not trying to overcome was solid stone. Her mouth was nothing but a replica of what one should be. Though it was detailed beyond anything human's hand could do from any era nor could any current machine reproduced detail. Rachel's mouth was now just the image of one as there was nothing more behind as the detail ended at the back of it. Once you got to that point everything was just solid stone there was nothing there.

Since Rachel was now just a consciousness within her stony body there was no way that she could normally get tired of yelling like she was. Doing so constantly until she eventually stops on her own wondering why no one was coming to help her. That should have done something as they should have noticed her by now after that strange girl and her friend freaked outright by her. Unaware that Mia was still within her line of sight not having more from her spot.

The fact that no one was coming to helping cause her to become angry then bitter over the fact that she was in need of help. That no one was coming to her aid at her time of need that things had got that bad someone would just ignore a person that was unable to move or speak. Not aware of even thinking that maybe there were others in the same setting as herself. Rachel did not think about this as there nothing to distract her mind from going down this path.

Though it was going down this path that would seemingly lead to her undoing as though it helped for a moment once that was over then well. Things were over for her as when the darkness came her consciousness fell as there as she did not have the will to fight against it anymore. Just accepting it as there as Rachel did not care anymore. If no one else was going to care why should she anymore as she just relaxes as there was nothing else she could do at the moment. With that the one known as Rachel ceased to exist as all that was left behind was a female statue wearing a one piece dress its gaze directed towards Mia.

With this nothing would happened with them as years continue to pass as a statue they just merely stood there. They had no purpose in doing this as their creation was in a sudden instant for an unknown reason. If was one then it was pointless to it as they were no longer any different then typical statue from before that fateful moment. So things around just marched on as they remained forever caught in a single instance. That last moment of Rachel as a human that was only proof of her existence at this point. Mostly all other records of her existence were gone through the natural flow of time without human interference.

The weather was seemingly the only thing that would affect the statue though only on the surface level as the outfit Rachel was wearing would become wore and tore as eventually, it would happen. Wholes would start to appear as everything below the shoulders were be wore away like to vanish like it was never there, to begin with. Leaving the statue's torso full exposed to the world not that it cared as why would a statue have a sense of modesty. Around the hips and butt area, there was still parts of the dress though there was clearly a hole that left a clear view of it's butt. Upon its head were two plants growing upward.


	2. Chapter 2

These stories are basically things I came up with about three years ago when Dr. Stone first came out. I just wrote them at the time and later decided to use some in an original story idea. The idea I had at the time was to give the statues that appeared stories of their own as everyone has their own story to tell and thought it would be interesting to make one for them myself  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Tia was just minding her one business as she was in the school hallway. Then felt a sudden wave seem to crash into her from behind leaving a curious expression on her face.

'Huh?! Everything's pitch black' Tia thought.

The world that was once so bright and full of colors and sights of all kinds had been reduced to a single one….black. There was nothing to this other than just that. So at first Tia wonder if there was just a power outage in the school that why everything was black at the moment. Though that some sense to her as even though she was in a hallway where there was clearly a window allow light to pour in from the outside. It was possible that when the power went out the shutters for the window went down as well. This school was one that had such a feature build into it.

Thus Tia just had to feel her way through this darkness as it was strange that she could not speak and that no one around her was speaking either. She was near the steps connected this floor of the school to others so there had to be others around her. Trying to be careful to avoid them as she would not want to have a nasty fall from wandering too close to the stair going down. Sure she was just on the second floor thus it would not be that bad. However, all it took was just falling wrong one time to cause serious harm to herself Also she did not want to crash into those going up as well. Others might not be able to see or hear her but if the power came back on at that moment then there would be nothing to explain why she walked right into the wall or stairs as she had.

Interestingly enough she knew in her mind that she was making progress as she felt herself moving forward in this darkness but it was strange. It was like the story of virtual reality Tia had heard about where it seems like you are going somewhere. However in reality there you were standing or sitting still the entire time. The sickness that came from the action overtook Tia however other than mere feeling associate there was no action. She merely feels the sickness and that was it. Mentally dusting herself off, Tia continued walking forward sure that eventually, she would find her way out this darkness as she would not stop until she did.

Of course, Tia was not moving anywhere as she was just a statue like all those around her. Time continues to pass as when damns and other such things broke from the lack of human upkeep on them. Being on the second floor of her school meant that when the floodwater came washing through the hallway, she was swept away along with them. Tumbling in the current her stony body was carried away from the school just flowing with the water that overtook her hometown. She would spend a lot of time under the water as the area she becomes stuck in would leave her there. Thus not only preventing her from moving even further and being eventually washed out to sea or the ocean. She was also protected from being smashed by other statues or things crashing into her from a constant flow of water. Eventually where she was deposited drained away leaving her area that was eventually claimed by nature once again. Her uniform did not manage to handle to exposed to air after being underwater for so long thus rotted away leaving her without anything on.

The area she was left in was now a beach like an area. What it was before was something unknown as that how many areas of the world was at this point as no one would really know what was what anymore. Though Tia was in spot where she was there seemingly watching the waves come in and out. High tide, low tide, and even sudden surges where they would come further upon the beach than normal. Tia was in the perfect place to see it all without any danger to herself.

The beach would eventually become litter with the statues of others that would wash up onshore. Though they would eventually be washed back out to water again from the tide. In a strange sense, this beach Tia was at became one of the places where human statue seems to gather. At times giving the illusion that Tia was overlooking a beach of people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Wondering through the hallway a girl was just walking when all of sudden she could no longer feel herself moving forward anymore. Things were all gone black and well then there was nothing after that. For this girl was one of the unlucky ones as the moment she turned to stone she then began to fall. She falls at such an angle that when she struck the ground it was with a force that was too much from her stony body to handle. It was a strange case where what seems like a normal fall that would and should have been a harmless one. Left her fractured in a different place. Though not enough to do so complete it was what broke that was the deal breaker. Somehow the fall caused her neck to break thus her head was no longer connected to her body.

She did not even have time to realize what was going on before it was all over for her. The statue just laid there in the hallway unmoving and unthinking. Though she was not alone as there were others like herself though she was probably in better shape than them. For not too far away there was a guy that comes from the third floor and they crashed into the ground. Having been transformed at the moment they were walking down the steps. At the very top, they crashed into the second floor that left them in more pieces then she was 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

Duells96 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man and woman were standing with the ancient coliseum of Rome behind them. The man seemingly had something important to say to the woman he was with. While she was waiting with bated breath for what he was going to ask her. So far this trip was like a dream come true as she was wondering what he was going to do next. She had an idea about what it was going to be from what she had told him about herself and was thinking was that it.

Though just as he was going to say it that when they were both suddenly turned to stone in that one instant. The question that she had been waiting for was he asked her "will you m…." then nothing. The woman was left desperate to know what he was going to say as 'will you m….' could mean anything as sure the common idea would be to assume he means marry but there were no talks of such thing between them yet. She wanted to bring it up but did not know how. Thus thought of possibly getting married was running through her mind at the moment. All sort of scenarios were playing themselves our as she becomes lost in these thoughts that go on for awhile

While the man was wondering if she knew what he meant. He was worrying so much about how she took the start of what he was trying to say before he was all of the sudden cut off from her and the world entirely. Sure he had heard about times where the world around you just faded away but he did not think that would include the person he was with as well. He could only hope as countless words started with m and he was not aware if she knew. Thus similar yet different questions consumed both them.

Eventually, the ancient coliseum of Rome now had new things scattered around adding to the mystic of it all. That being countless statues in the shapes of humans, which amongst them were the man and woman still in the same place though neither one of them wondered what the other was thinking anymore. In fact, they were thinking anything at all as just like their clothes which had faded away due to the passage of time their mind had done the same.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A girl was heading towards school when she looked up into the sky like others around to see a blinding light. There was a collective gasp and then there was nothing as everything around turned black just then. She just looking up with a look of utter shock and her open mouth to shout something that was muted before it could ever leave her lips. The bag she was carrying was just hanging in front of her both hands holding on to it. Those around her were also in a similar state of shock noticing the light was something not natural yet all they would do was stand.

The girl would call out for help. She would call for everyone to help her eventually getting to her mom and dad. Though once it was sinking in that there was no help coming for her and that when she became to wonder something.

'So this is death' she thought.

Once she had thought that then she joined the countless others that had become nothing more than fully inanimate statue without a single thing within their stony body beyond just solid stone. As time passed this area was washed away by a flood and fate of that petrified girl beyond that point was unknown. After all, there were over seven billion statues so there would be countless ones that would become uncounted for.


End file.
